


A Frost that withers

by SpaceAsylum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood, Death, Multi, mythical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsylum/pseuds/SpaceAsylum
Summary: Yuuri is a beast hunter who can hardly hurt a fly. Viktor is a rare creature wanted as a pet. What happens when fate makes them cross paths long enough to cause trouble in both their territories.





	

“Leave me alone!” A frail voice called out as it breathlessly attempted to run through the forest. The poor kid’s legs were continuously caught in the undergrowth of the spring forest and the added night time darkness didn’t aid in the boy's favor either. The vines and shrubs growing at the base of trees constantly tangled around his legs making it almost impossible to stay quiet at the most needed time. His tiny legs could only carry him so far before he collapsed into a growth of white flowers, his lower body ached from his struggled running. With labored breaths the boy covered his head in an attempt to at least hide in the underbrush, curling his body into a tight ball hoping the plants were tall enough to hide him completely. Heavy steps were quickly approaching, the panting breaths of whatever had been chasing him getting louder by the second and it made the boy only curl up tighter. The faint stench of smoke, like a fire, was surrounding him filled his nose. A hellhound. The creatures were known for being huge even as pups and it’s not hard to tell they are near because of their fire scent and smoky after smell. The beasts were the underworlds, dirty workers, killing those who didn’t fulfill their deals, but this forest was filled without casted hounds and with a choked sob Yuuri remembered their fabled noses. Capable of smelling out a human from over 15 miles away this beast would be able to find him in a few minutes. As the sickening smell of fire and smoke surrounded him with every slow agonizing step the beast made, Yuuri fainted from fear with death on his mind, and a frosty touch to his skin. 

Yuuri awoke with a jolted start, his breath labored as he looked around his room. That dream always got to him no matter how many times he has seen it. Eyes flickered around the space before he reached over to the nightstand and slipped on his glasses that were resting there. Now with clearer vision, Yuuri really didn’t move only laid back against his pillow and stared at his ceiling. He often wondered if that dream ever meant something…he’s never come into contact with a hellhound before, and no one has heard of something cold being so close to the beasts anyway. Yuuri’s mind continued to wander and would’ve all day if Phichit hadn’t burst his door open, nearly throwing the thing off its hinges…again. 

“Yuuri~ Come on get up or you’ll miss breakfast again!” 

“Can I actually skip it this time”

“No Yuuri come on you’ve skipped breakfast for the past 4 days!” 

“But I want to sleep”

“Maybe you sleeping is the reason why you’re failing”

“Phichit!” That got Yuuri up. It was true, however, that Yuuri is failing the hunting portion of his class, he can hardly take down the smallest of fawns and those things don’t attack back. Although, it wasn’t like Phichit was doing much better either. Yuuri’s Thai friend hasn’t taken anything down at all this year either. Of course, this didn’t dampen the mood of the other like it did Yuuri’s and now that Yuuri was sitting up fully Phichit wasn’t going to let him lay back down.

“Hey, do you realize you have a mark on your shoulder?”

“What?” 

“There is a mark in the shape of a handprint embedded into your shoulder blade” Yuuri attempted to see what Phichit was talking about, but trying to see your own back is a lost cause in most cases. This prompted Yuuri to face away from the mirror hanging on the back of the cabin door and look over his shoulder to attempt a look. Sure enough, it was there, a frosty white handprint with claw-like fingertips was embedded into the center of his right shoulder blade. It looked like someone had roughly pushed him, but the mark was a pure snow white, not a reddish bruise that would indicate someone hurting him.  
“Where in all of….” Yuuri was cut off by a loud horn indicating that breakfast was ending and that the school was starting in a few moments. He took another look at the handprint on his shoulder before throwing his hunters jacket on and racing to his first class with Phichit on his heels rambling about where the print could have come from.  
When Yuuri and Phichit entered their first class they were greeted by the Crispino twins and the rambling of an apparently new species that has been discovered late last night. Yuuri took a seat next to one of the mage twins, Sara is her name if he remembered correctly. The girl rambled about trying to befriend something that wanted nothing to do with her for a while, and he seriously hoped she didn’t expect him to actually listen then he had been lacking quite a bit. He thought about his new discovery on his shoulder blade this morning and was drowning in his thoughts until the teacher roughly shoved the door open. A lot of people called her Lilia but Yuuri never bothered to learn the teacher's names, as he probably won't be getting out of this school with a very good standing. 

What did catch his attention, however, was the wrapped up item in her hands. Normally Lilia just scolded them and did reviews over species’ as this class was on the topic of what species you should run or hunt and what they are classified as, but it appears something interesting will be happening today. Lilia placed the covered item on the desk in the middle of the room gently and Yuuri swore he heard the faint sound of what sounded like a window frosting over. 

“Today…I introduce a new specimen to you. This creature had been found last night and has been dubbed a variant of Fairy. I have been granted permission to let you students study and take notes about it before it is sent off for examination.” Yuuri cringed at the word examination. He knew that was just a light-hearted word for what they would actually do to the poor thing. When a new creature was found they often forced it through trials and such before eventually dissecting it to understand how it works. Even if they never found another version, whoever ran those tests really didn’t care as long as they got the information needed. It made Yuuri want to throw up at their methods but he couldn’t control what they did. “The creature will be locked up and taken away tomorrow morning, this gives you all a chance to get a close-up look throughout the day” Yuuri received a look from Phichit who was on the other side of the classroom as if questioning Yuuri's thoughts. What was running through the small boys head was crazy but he would take the risk. The print on his shoulder was flaring, however. The hand mark felt like it was burning into his skin and he desperately wanted to scratch it but wasn’t granted the chance to as the lesson continued.

 

When class was over, Yuuri desperately raced to a restroom to take a look at the damn mark that was already causing him trouble. When Yuuri shed his jacket to show the mark he almost freaked out. The hand print was glowing in a way…he would have to tell the nurse or a teacher about this as he has never heard about anything of the sort in his lessons… The mark seemed to glow a bit brighter in response but Yuuri ignored the pained burning itching his shoulder in favor for actually having a free period. Pain or no pain he needed something to eat. The halls were empty, as very few students took such an early free period, but he preferred the quiet over the bustling halls during other free periods, it also meant the library would be empty for class and he won’t have to deal with 40 plus students per class in the afternoons. Yuuri was about to make his way to the cafeteria where the lady would normally kindly just toss him an apple due to various times he has helped her out with a crazy flock of students at lunch time rather than enjoy lunch himself and he would’ve enjoyed that apple if a certain…jar didn’t catch his eye. The jar was a crystal see through minus the frost clearly expanding and covering the bottom with a beautiful pattern of ice crystals. The jar itself was….boring, to say the least, it's what inside the jar that caught his eye. It was the fairy Lilia was talking about this morning. The tiny thing was curled up inside the jar rather tightly, its fluffy feathered wings wrapped around its body with its face shadowed by the pale blonde hair and the fluffy feathers that laced the edges of his cheeks. Its tail lashed around in the jar rather quickly as if it was angry with its current situation. Tiny claw-like fingers clung to the edges of the wings as if attempting to wrap them tighter around its body and with the twitch of his furry little ears one could tell this creature was something new. The tag said type S....how can a fairy of this size be a type S which is a very dangerous classification, especially for a fairy that has barely been found. It was when blue-green eyes looked up and connected with his that he felt a jolt of energy surge through his body and the mark painfully pulse on his shoulder. The feathered fluff around its neck became more visible as the tiny thing became curious with him and Yuuri was tempted to reach out and pick up the jar, if not for the sudden pouncing of the small fairy. The sudden movement made him jump back as the tiny thing attempted to bite him through the glass. From Yuuri's point of view, its teeth were, in fact, a deadly kind of sharp and with the way it was moving it made him rethink that Class S assignment. 

After attempting a few more times, the creature seemed to back up against the back of the jar and huff from the effort. This thing looked almost miserable inside such a small space, and judging from the uncontrollable frost escaping from the small one's feet and covering the jar in more frosty crystals, Yuuri could tell it was terrified and Yuuri knew what its fate was which made the whole situation worse. Brown eyes darted around the area he was in before Yuuri leaned his face close to the glass and huffed a small breath of air. 

“Can you…understand me?” The blonde creature tilted its head before moving closer to Yuuri's face, it seemed angry but at least it wasn’t attempting to attack him from inside the jar again. After a few moments, he could hear a faint voice say “yes” muffled by the glass of the jar. Yuuri took another look around before returning to the small fairy. 

“I'll try and get you out ok?” The fairy’s furry little ears flattened against its head in surprise but didn’t question it. Instead, it pressed its face on the jar.

“Promise?” It blinked hopefully at Yuuri and it made his gut coil in sympathy for the tiny thing.

“Promise”

What was Yuuri getting himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in the making for quite a while so most characters have roles already. I will not be accepting any sort of recommendations unless it's for something that can potentially fill a plot hole you've noticed. This is a Mythical Au that has an ask blog running on Tumblr so designs are stemmed from there.


End file.
